The field of the disclosure relates generally to light-based detection systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for detecting an object.
At least some known detection systems use light beams to detect an object and/or to determine a distance to the object. For example, known light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems transmit a light beam towards an object and detect a light beam reflected from the object. The transmit time of the light beam (i.e., the difference between the time at which the light beam is transmitted to the object and the time at which the reflected light beam is received from the object) is used to determine the distance to the object.
However, at least some known LIDAR systems use lasers that may be subject to significant atmospheric scattering and/or absorption, thus reducing the effectiveness of the such systems in certain environments. Moreover, such LIDAR systems typically transmit and receive the light beams along the same path. Accordingly, an object targeted by the LIDAR system may be able to undesirably detect the location of the LIDAR system.